Our Moments
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Eram aqueles momentos que faziam suas vidas serem tão especiais. Tão perfeitas. Tão deles. x MATT/NEAR, Desafio dos Cinqüenta Drabbles de Death Note proposto por Lady Murder x DESCONTINUADA!
1. Encontro

**Sumário:** Eram aqueles momentos que faziam suas vidas serem tão especiais. Tão perfeitas. Tão deles.

**Death Note não me pertence. O Raito nem existiria, pra começo de conversa¬¬**

**01. Desafio dos Cinqüenta Drabbles de Death Note proposto por Lady Murder**

**02. Presente para Lady Murder, então XD**

**03. YAOI**

**04. Casal da proposta: MattxNear**

**05. "Our moments" quer dizer "Nossos momentos" (eu adoro explicar essas coisas XD)**

* * *

**Our moments**

**01. Encontro**

O menino adentrou no grande orfanato, ao lado daquele velhinho carinhoso. Caminhou pela grande entrada, cheia de pasto, flores e crianças correndo. Pisou finalmente no concreto da grande mansão, admirado pela bela decoração. Era ali que moraria, após o falecimento dos pais.

- Vamos até o escritório do diretor daqui, "Near". – o velhinho murmurou, sorrindo.

"Near". Como seria chamado a partir daquele momento. Concordou e deixou-se guiar. O senhor, de nome Watari, pediu para que ele sentasse no banco, à frente do escritório e entrou sozinho na sala.

Assim que fechou a porta, quase que imediatamente, "Near" ouviu alguém lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Hey! Menino!

Seus olhos se encontraram com dois orbes azuis, bonitos. Eram de um menino ruivo, que sorria abertamente para aquele pequeno desconhecido.

- Me chamam aqui de "Matt". Qual o seu nome, agora?

- "Near".

Assim se fez o primeiro encontro dos dois.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Pois é... Aqui estou eu com mais um desafio XD Dessa vez, proposto por Lady Murder! o/

Estou fazendo coleção deles XD

Bom, mas acho que está tudo bem n.n

São drabbles, pequenos, inofensivos de MattxNear que totalizam uma fanfic de cinqüenta capítulos XD

-morta pelas pessoas que esperam atualização-

Não me culpem! Quando alguém me desafia, eu TENHO que corresponder \ò.ó/

E eu amei essa idéia 83

Então, espero que me perdoem... E acompanhem 3

E lembrem-se! A tristeza de uns é o sadismo de outros! \o/

-foge-

**Reviews para essa sádica feliz 83**


	2. Dor

**Sumário: Eram aqueles momentos que faziam suas vidas serem tão especiais. Tão perfeitas. Tão deles.**

**Death Note não me pertence. O Raito nem existiria, pra começo de conversa¬¬**

**01. Desafio dos Cinqüenta Drabbles de Death Note proposto por Lady Murder**

**02. Presente para Lady Murder, então XD**

**03. YAOI**

**04. Casal da proposta: MattxNear**

**05. "Our moments" quer dizer "Nossos momentos" (eu adoro explicar essas coisas XD)**

* * *

**Our Moments**

* * *

_Ninguém conserva por muito tempo o poder exercido por violência. _

_- Albert Schweitzer - _

* * *

**02. Dor**

Sentiu a dor no estômago lhe fazer ficar com as pernas bambas. E, graças a isso, caiu no chão, fraco. Tentou respirar, mesmo que fosse quase impossível. Ainda sim não demonstrava emoções. Principalmente quando encarou "Mello".

- Isso é por me tirar o primeiro lugar! – o loiro urrou, arrancando um pedaço de sua barra de chocolate e virando-lhe as costas.

Não demorou nem um minuto e o ruivo já estava ao seu lado.

- Wow! Ele foi bem mais violento do que eu previ.

- Tudo bem. – murmurou o albino.

- E aí, consegue se levantar? – "Matt" perguntou.

- Mas é claro.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que apanhou de "Mello", mesmo que nunca reclamasse do menino. Pois, sempre que o loiro lhe feria, a primeira pessoa que lhe estendia a mão e se preocupava com ele, era "Matt".

Naquela hora, a dor não era mais tão importante assim.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Segundo capítulo! o/ Dessa vez foi bem mais rápido que eu pensei o-o" Espero que estejam gostando, porque eu estou achando muito divertido faze-los n.n

Bom... Nesse capítulo eu usei o conceito de que a dor pode ser amenizada.

Aqui, ela é amenizada pela presença de Matt.

Não será apenas no ver do Near, essa fanfic n.n Eu decidi (agora) que também haverá os "veres" do Matt n.n

Porque eu tenho que treinar um pouco com ele 8D

Pelo que vocês notaram, eu coloquei uma frase nesse cap.

Vai ter em todos, a partir de hoje n.n/

Pelo que perceberam, a frase é sobre o Mello n.n

Sem mais, às reviews.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_Reviews_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Chibi Anne_ – sádicas! Avante \o/ Sim, o casal é fofo 8D Espero que tenha gostado desse n.n Não me esqueci não XD

_Lady Murder_ – XD sim, esse casal é fofo n.n Nem parece que você está achando difícil MikamixNear! Tá muito fofo n.nS2 O seu também está perfeito! 83

_Julih_ – Esse casal é lindo, né? XD Ah! Aqui tem mais pra você 8DD Bom, são drabbles, então são pequenos capítulos XD Calma, faltam 48 capítulos para acabar XD

_Raayy_ – Eu também te amo e não ligo pra Yuri XD (mesmo que tenha ficado muito XD) Eu não vou abandonar nenhuma o/ Que bom que está gostando n.nS2

_Janao q_ – Está cedo o bastante? XD Que bom que você gosta tanto assim n.nS2 Eu também adoro, mas nada supera MelloxNear ò.o/

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Reviews! Eu quero! ... Agora Ò.Ó XD**


	3. Entretenimento

**Sumário:** Eram aqueles momentos que faziam suas vidas serem tão especiais. Tão perfeitas. Tão deles.

**Death Note não me pertence. O Raito nem existiria, pra começo de conversa¬¬**

**01. Desafio dos Cinqüenta Drabbles de Death Note proposto por Lady Murder**

**02. Presente para Lady Murder, então XD**

**03. YAOI**

**04. Casal da proposta: MattxNear**

**05. "Our moments" quer dizer "Nossos momentos" (eu adoro explicar essas coisas XD)**

* * *

**Our moments**

**

* * *

**

_A vida n__ão é uma questão de marcos, mas de momentos._

_- Rose Kennedy -_

* * *

**03. Entretenimento**

Existiam três tipos de amizades diferentes no Wammy's House. A primeira, onde os amigos eram leias até o fim, com "Matt" e "Mello" como exemplo. A segunda era aquela em que apenas um acreditava em tal amizade, o outro não, como a de "Near" e "Linda". E a terceira era aquela amizade que não era admitida por nenhum dos lados, como a de "Mello" e "Near".

E cada amizade tinha o seu modo de entreter seus "exemplos". Uma cheia de brincadeiras e diversão. Uma onde não havia nada, nada mesmo. E a outra que era à base de competições. Assim eram as vidas e as amizades de todas as crianças daquele orfanato.

Porém, "Matt" acreditava em mais uma. Um tipo raro, único. Uma que era à base do silêncio. Aquela era diferente, estranha.

Não havia risos, nem brincadeiras, nem só o nada e muito menos competição. O entretenimento de ambos era, apenas, observar.

Observar um ao outro.

Observar a si mesmo com o outro.

Observar o que o outro observava.

Era essa a amizade de "Matt" e "Near" e o modo de ambos se entreterem. Mesmo que cada um era diferente, ao entreter-se sozinho. Totalmente diferente do que eram juntos.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Pois é... Mais um capítulo (rápido) dessa fanfic. Acho que vou terminar antes do que eu previ o-o

-comemora-

Mas eu estou gostando de escrever essa fanfic n.nS2 É divertida n.n

Sabe, nessa daqui, saiu mais amizade do que "entretenimento", então eu tive de encher lingüiça (?) XD

**_AGRADECIMENTO ESPECIAL À RAAYY_**

_muito obrigada por me ajudar a decidir qual a frase para a fanfic i.i_

_fico muito feliz por sua ajuda_

_muito obrigada mesmo!_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_Reviews_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Chibi Anne_ – XD o Mello vai quebrar a cara sim XD não se preocupe! XD Que bom que está gostando n.n/ Aqui está 8D

_Julih_ – que bom que gostou n.n Todos os casais com o Near ruleiam XD MatxNear é apenas mais um XD Mello malvado é o que há 8D

_Raayy_ – minha fiel companheira n.n/ Viu só?¬¬ Você me viciou demais em MattxNear XD O Matt não vai chutar o Mello XD ele vai fazer melhor! XD Que bom que achou bonitinho n.n Gostou dessa frase? 8D

_Janao q_ – Ele é fofo sim ºOº Tão fofo que dá até raiva o fato de que ele morreu i.i XD que bom que você gosta tanto assim XD EHUEHEHEUHEUHEUHEUHJEUH concordo! XD/

_Lady Murder_ – Sério? XD por incrível que pareça, eu ainda curto MelloxNear XD Que bom que tá gostando das cenas 8D eu também quero mais da sua \T.T/

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**REVIEWS!! /O/**


	4. Esporte

**Sumário: **Eram aqueles momentos que faziam suas vidas serem tão especiais. Tão perfeitas. Tão deles.

**Death Note não me pertence. O Raito nem existiria, pra começo de conversa¬¬**

**01. Desafio dos Cinqüenta Drabbles de Death Note proposto por Lady Murder**

**02. Presente para Lady Murder, então XD**

**03. YAOI**

**04. Casal da proposta: MattxNear**

**05. "Our moments" quer dizer "Nossos momentos" (eu adoro explicar essas coisas XD)**

* * *

**Our Moments**

* * *

_A força do futebol é a incerteza do resultado até o último minuto._

_- João Havelange -_

* * *

**04. Esporte**

"Matt" gostava de esportes. A maioria de seus jogos era sobre tal tema e ele concluía todos eles sempre e em tempo recorde.

Futebol, vôlei, handebol, tênis, basquete, bilhar, tudo. Tudo.

E o ruivo era um dos melhores esportistas do orfanato, ao lado de seu amigo loiro. Sempre que podia jogava e até mesmo quando não podia.

Porém, de vez em quando, ele desaparecia e não jogava – até mesmo quando ele marcava o dia e hora do jogo.

Nessas horas, enquanto todos o xingavam mentalmente e jogavam, enraivecidos, ele estava quase do outro lado do orfanato, jogando, ganhando e perdendo...

...Com "Near".

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Certo... Eu estou umas... Sete horas atrasada? XD

Tá, mais que isso¬¬

Mas eu estava terminando os capítulos de outras fanfics e também estava me matando para me aprontar e ir pro violino.

Não adiantou muita coisa, fui mal no violino e tive que resolver uns assuntos antes de chegar ç.ç

Sorry pela demora ç.ç

Bom, neste capítulo eu considerei o Matt porque, bom... o Near não gosta de esportes XD e duvido que os pratique, com seu albinismo n.n"

Essa frase foi rápida de se achar XD Fala sobre um esporte, o futebol, que me fez lembrar de uma fanfic MattxNear que eu li n.n É muito fofa! Se chama "Quebra-cabeças e futebol" é muito fofa n.nS2

Err...

Sem mais, às reviews \o/

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_Reviews_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Chibi Anne_ – sério? XD que bom n.n Pois é... E não tem amizade nos Drabbles... Acho o-õ Digo o mesmo para você ç-ç (estamos agindo muito Yuris XD) Que bom que gostou \n.n/

_Lady Murder_ – Murder-chan! ç.ç desculpe a demora \ç.ç/ eu tava atolada de coisa, mas em compensação, a maioria das suas fanfics favoritas vão ser postadas hoje n.n Inclusive aquela do meu outro perfil, de fichas n.n Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também n.n/ pois é... O Near fica bonito com todo mundo 83

_Raayy_ – Olá, Pink XD –fanática pelo CÉREBRO – Entonci... Tá gostando? XD Que bom \o/ Não, ele não vai fazer nada com o Mello... Eu acho o-o É verdade 8D Hahahahahaha XD Que bom que você está gostando n.n/ Se precisar, vou te chamar sim 8D

_Julih_ – Que bom que tá gostando n.n LÓGICO QUE VAI \8D/ Minha fanfics sem yaoi não são fanfics XD Pois é, eu tô sendo monitorada pela Murder XD

_Janao q_ – é a mesma coisa com o Mello XD ele diz que odeia o Near, mas eu sei o que eles faziam todo final de semana, após o trabalho e.e HSHUSHUSHUSHUSHUSH XD Concordo. Aqueles dois mereceram demais u.u O Near fica bem com todo mundo, sinceramente .-.

_Debby-Chan_ – que bom que está gostando n.nb sim, esse casal é muito kawaii! obrigada n.n

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Reviews para essa pobre garota que tá fazendo terapia de casal com o próprio violino i.i**

**…**

**(é sério XD)**


	5. Jogo

**Sumário: **Eram aqueles momentos que faziam suas vidas serem tão especiais. Tão perfeitas. Tão deles.

**Death Note não me pertence. O Raito nem existiria, pra começo de conversa¬¬**

**01. Desafio dos Cinqüenta Drabbles de Death Note proposto por Lady Murder**

**02. Presente para Lady Murder, então XD**

**03. YAOI**

**04. Casal da proposta: MattxNear**

**05. "Our moments" quer dizer "Nossos momentos" (eu adoro explicar essas coisas XD)**

* * *

**Our Moments**

* * *

_O destino não é uma questão de escolha. Mas sim uma questão de sorte._

_- Desconhecido -_

* * *

**05. Jogo**

Para "Near", havia dois tipos de jogos. Os mentais e os físicos. Qualquer um que precisasse usar o cérebro e não se mexer era mental. Qualquer um que você usava seus instintos era físico.

Não era difícil notar qual o albino preferia.

Entretanto, ele gostava de assistir os jogos físicos. Mais porque veria um certo ruivo jogando...

...E sorrindo...

...E ganhando.

Tudo o que ele quase não fazia com "Near", quando jogavam.

Porque era muito difícil o albino perder.

Porque era muito difícil vê-lo sorrir.

Mesmo assim, "Matt" continuava ali, chegando de mansinho e o convidando para uma partida de xadrez ou de damas.

Com "Near".

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Esse capítulo demorou, mas ta aí XD Espero que tenham gostado n.n

Pois é...

Duvido que o Matt tenha ganhado do Near u.u"

Fazer o quê? XD O número 03 não supera o número 01 XD

Mas o número 01 é sempre o uke XDDDDDDDD

Tá, sem mais besteiras XD

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_Reviews_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Chibi Anne_ – Que bom que gostou n.n/ Pois é... O Matt é bem de lua XD Hora ele gosta, hora ele odeia XD O Matt é sempre perfeito XD

_Janao q – _pois é... Eles se encontram às escondidas XD Eu só gosto do Raito quando tem a ver com a Misa XD O Near fica fofo com todos XD Bom... Não precisa ser necessariamente amor, nesse caso o-o

_Lady Murder_ – Pois é... Os dois ficam fofos assim XD Xadrez não é esporte, eu descobri ç.ç Hoje haverão muitas outras fanfics aqui XD

_Julih_ – Hehe XD Ainda não é assim tão pervertido! XD Ainda XD Acho que esse capítulo explica, né? XD Na realidade, bilhar e sinuca é a mesma coisa XD

_Raayy_ – Eu sei XD Sangue ainda não vem... XD Mas na minha fic de presente, você com certeza vai achar º--º Conquistar o mundo com MattxNear /o/ Sério? º--º Diz pra ela, então, que eu sou fã daquela fanfic XD ... E dela também XD

_Debby-Chan_ – Aham XD Ele sempre dá mais um melhor namorado XD Eu quero fazer carinho no Mello também i.i XD

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Me dá um "R"!**

**(coro – "R"!)**

**Me dá um "E"!**

**(coro – "E"!)**

**Me dá um "V"!**

**(coro – "V"!)**

**Me dá um "I"!**

**(coro – "I"!)**

**Me dá um "E"!**

**(coro – "E"!)**

**Me dá um "W"!**

**(coro – "W"!)**

**JUNTANDO COMO FICA?**

**(coro – "REVIEW"!)**


	6. Vícios

**Sumário: **Eram aqueles momentos que faziam suas vidas serem tão especiais. Tão perfeitas. Tão deles.

**Death Note não me pertence. O Raito nem existiria, pra começo de conversa¬¬**

**01. Desafio dos Cinqüenta Drabbles de Death Note proposto por Lady Murder**

**02. Presente para Lady Murder, então XD**

**03. YAOI**

**04. Casal da proposta: MattxNear**

**05. "Our moments" quer dizer "Nossos momentos" (eu adoro explicar essas coisas XD)**

* * *

**Our Moments**

* * *

_Um pouco de ciúme desperta_

_Um amor feliz que arrefece._

_- Antoinette Deshoulères -_

* * *

**06. Vícios**

"Matt" não se lembrava de quando começara a fumar. Talvez tenha sido no exato instante em que notou a curiosidade de "Near" perante "L". O que tinha de interessante num laptop que conversava com eles? Para o ruivo nada, mas era fácil notar o quanto os olhos de "Mello" e do albino brilhavam apenas de poderem falar com aquele _laptop_.

E então veio aquele vício. Saiu um dia do Wammy's, ao lado de seu amigo loiro, sabendo que "Near" nunca quebraria as regras. Foi só ele começar a falar de "L" que "Matt" começou a gritar em seus pensamentos que aquilo era tudo uma _grande_ _merda_ e que nada daquilo era realmente _real_.

Quando "Matt" notou já fumava seu terceiro cigarro direto e seu grande amigo loiro nem notara que ele fumava pela primeira vez, por causa de seu grande ídolo. E o ruivo sabia que quanto mais se inalava aquela droga lícita, mais se viciava. E então o garoto simplesmente comprou dez maços de cigarro de uma vez.

- "Matt" – "Near" o chamou, uma semana depois de seu vício ter realmente começado.

- Qual o problema? – e tragou mais um pouco da droga.

- Por que começou a fumar? – e então o garoto encaixou uma peça nova em seu quebra-cabeça branco.

O ruivo precisou pensar muito antes de responder.

- Porque eu acredito que todas as pessoas têm vícios. O meu é só um pouco mais mortal que o resto.

"Near" parou o que fazia para encarar o outro.

- Não perguntei porque fuma, mas sim por qual motivo começou a fumar. – a resposta foi seca – Não estou interessado nos seus ideais, e sim nos problemas que você tem para ter começado a fazê-lo.

_Isso_ "Matt" não respondeu. E então um silêncio meio chato pairou, até que foi quebrado pelo ruivo que, mais uma vez, acendia outro cigarro, observado pelo albino.

- Te incomoda "Near"?

O menino voltou ao quebra-cabeça.

- Não, nem um pouco.

Talvez porque "Near" tivesse também um vício.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Certo, nós demoramos pra porra, mas algo acabou nos distanciando e eu não sei o quê. XD Porém estamos de volta e melhores! 8D

E esse Drabble ficou enorme, mas eu não ligo XD

Eu realmente espero que estejam gostando e não vai demorar tanto assim o próximo! (Ou eu espero XD)

Sobre a fanfic, agora 8D

Nesse caso o vício é o fato de observar "Matt" fumar. E sim, o Matt tem ciúme do Near com o L, mas eu também teria se eu tivesse esse albino "eu-sou-de-todo-mundo-e-todo-mundo-é-meu-também" XD

Err...?

Vamos responder às reviews XD

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_Reviews_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Chibi Anne – _Own, que bom que está gostando º¬º Ah, existem muitos Near's apertáveis por aqui XD Sim, esse meu Matt se tornou a coisa mais kawaii que eu já fiz XD Ah, eu também te amo, amor! XD

_Janao q_ – Do jeito que eles são inteligentes, o Near ia ao banheiro e o Mello estava lá, esperando ele na banheira XD Sabe, eu prefiro ela com o L, ou com o Raito mesmo XD Mas com a Takada não é tão ruim assim... –yuri fan too- Amizade com shinigami é melhor que amor XD

_Lady Murder_ – Sim, ele owna! 8D Ui, estou esperando por isso XD E também quero nos seus XD

_Raayy_ – Sim, essa mesma! 8D Vamos conquistar o mundo com TUDOxNear XD Porque o Near é de todos ;3 Poxa, valeu º¬º Ah, eu amo os seus também ;O;

_any-moon_ – XD poxa, valeu n.n Ai, eu também acho, mas MelloxNear é eterno 83 Bom… Eles ainda são inocentes (AINDA!) Olha, nessas Drabbles tem sim partes "quentes" XD É só esperar 83 Huehuehue Tudo bem, você vai no próximo ano 83 Desculpe a demora, viu? Ó.ò Muito obrigada pelo apoio!

_shamps – _Poxa, valeu 83

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Nem preciso dizer que quero **reviews** XD


	7. Sorrisos

**Desculpem a demora, de verdade. Mas essa fanfic tem como principal ideia o fato de que eu e a Murder escreveríamos ao mesmo tempo e etc. Mas não esperávamos diferenças de horários e etc. Então, eu decidi voltar a postar.**

**Desafio de 50 Drabbles de Death Note, do casal MattNear, com e para Lady Murder.**

* * *

**Our Moments**

* * *

**07. Sorrisos**

"Near" não era o tipo de criança que gostava de sorrir. Sorria por dois motivos: o primeiro era quando estava certo – um sorriso estranho e sádico – e o outro quando estava realmente alegre. Esse segundo ninguém nunca o viu.

"Matt" ficava horas tentando imaginar como seria esse sorriso. Não conseguia, porque era tão difícil de criar em sua cabeça. E cada vez mais que ele pensava, mais ele fumava. Um dia, gastou uma tarde inteira tentando imaginar.

A conseqüência foi dois ou três maços espalhados pela sala, e muita, mas muita fumaça. E um certo ruivo dormindo com um cigarro entre os dedos, no chão. Até que alguém veio e retirou o objeto de seus dedos, fazendo-o acordar instantaneamente.

- Dormir com algo assim aceso pode causar muitos acidentes – a voz do albino ecoou, normal como sempre.

- Ah. – ele falou, esfregando os olhos e pegando outro cigarro e o acendendo também.

- Por favor, "Matt", da próxima vez que ficar aqui, por favor, não fique fumando aqui quando estiver com as janelas fechadas. Não quer deixar os outros com câncer junto com você, não?

- Ah, não é ruim querer companhia no outro mundo. – e deu um sorriso minúsculo, virando-se para encarar "Near".

O cigarro caiu de sua boca, porque estava completamente paralisado. Foi por um momento, um segundo, mas ele pôde ver, quase que nitidamente, o segundo sorriso de "Near". O sorriso torto mais primoroso que já vira. Era pequeno, delicado e parecia frágil, quebrável. O albino parecia iluminado, alegre, feliz. Perfeito.

Mas como foi dito, só durou um momento, um segundo.

- Matt? Você está bem? – o albino perguntou, encarando o rosto bobo do outro.

- Estou... Ótimo! – e mudou de assunto.

Só que o sorriso ele não esqueceu.

* * *

**N/A.: **Perdão, Murder marida, mas eu tinha de voltar a postar. Tipo, dois anos parada é demais. Perdoe-me mesmo, mas eu tinha de fazer isso. E, a todos, perdoe pelo Drabble ridículo, mas é que eu fiz esse no ano passado, com a intenção de voltar a postar. Só me faltou a coragem (_quem consegui agora_).

**Gente, reviews. E nada de favoritar sem comentar, hey!**


End file.
